


To Care for Those You Love

by Dawne_Diely



Series: Nanny JARVIS [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (or Jarvis lets him...), Ageplay, Baby!Tony, Babysitting, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Caregiver!Jarvis, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infantilism, Insecure Steve Rogers, Its good for everyone, JARVIS has a body, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Jarvis is not the Vision, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pullups, STEVE FINDS OUT, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, baby!Bruce, bottles, caregiver!Steve, nanny!JARVIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawne_Diely/pseuds/Dawne_Diely
Summary: Something strange is going on with Tony and Bruce. Steve has struggled to find his place in the future. He’s afraid of not being needed, even though he’s found a wonderful home with his new teammates. Steve’s afraid that whatever the two geniuses are hiding may lead to the end of the tentative bonds Steve has formed with the team; and just who exactly is the tall pale stranger that no one seems to know about?But as it turns out, this secret may just be the thing that brings Steve closer to the people he’s come to care about as much as family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next in the Nanny!Jarvis series! Sorry for the hiatus, but I'm excited to be continuing this universe!
> 
> Just a note-You need to read the other two works in this series (or at the very least their summeries!) to understand what's going on!

It wasn’t hard to notice that something was up.

Unsurprisingly, when you moved a bunch of people into a shared living space (separate floors or no), you started to know most everything about your roommates. That was actually one of the reasons Steve had been glad to accept Tony’s invitation to live in the Avenger’s Tower; he’d known that by living with the others, he’d get to know them better. Maybe even become friends with them. Which was basically what had happened, much to Steve’s relief.

Steve had even gotten close to Tony. After their disastrous first meeting, he’d been so worried that he and Tony wouldn’t get along, that Tony wouldn’t forgive him for judging him too harshly too quickly. But without the stress of an invading alien god, and without Loki’s staff pushing them towards anger, Steve learned that Tony was witty, always one of the first people there to cheer you up with a quick joke or a good distraction. He was also deeply passionate, and a total fanboy about certain things he liked, and Steve often found that his excitement was infectious and endearing. Tony was also a hard worker, despite what others may assume. Tony devoted himself to his projects, to the point where Steve often worried about Tony’s health.

But soon enough, Steve started to notice a pattern. Whenever Tony had been pushing himself to the point where Steve had started to worry, the genius would suddenly disappear. Well…not _entirely_. It was just that if Tony was in the tower, he was generally in the common areas, or if he was on a working binge, holed up in his workshop. Steve knew that Tony slept there often too, because he’d gone down to check on the genius enough nights to see him splayed across the cot in the corner to know that Tony spent the night there more often than his own floor.

But sometimes, when Steve would go to check on Tony to make sure he wasn’t pushing himself too much, the genius was nowhere to be found. If he asked, JARVIS would tell him that Tony was resting in his own quarters. Steve trusted JARVIS…he really did. But soon Steve started to feel like the AI was maybe misleading him.

It all started one day when Steve wanted to check on Tony, first because he’d seen the rather large bags under Tony’s eyes earlier, and he wanted to make sure Tony took time to catch some sleep. But he also needed to ask Tony if he could help with some repairs to his stealth suit before Steve had to leave on a last minute SHEILD assignment.

When Steve had gone down to Tony’s workshop, only to find it empty, JARVIS had told him that Tony was resting. Steve hadn’t wanted to wake Tony up, so he retreated to his own floor for several hours, to give Tony some time to catch some much needed sleep before he went to ask about his suit.

After six hours or so, Steve finally couldn’t wait any longer, and decided to go up to Tony’s floor to see if the genius was up. Except…when Steve went to Tony’s floor, no one was there.

Steve checked all the rooms, while trying not to snoop too much, yet no one was there. Feeling uneasy, Steve had gone back down to the common rooms, and asked JARVIS once again about Tony’s whereabouts.

_“Sir is resting in his quarters at the moment Captain, and I’d prefer not to disturb him at the present time. Is there something urgent you need him for?”_

Steve had hurriedly assured JARVIS that he’d be fine, and to let Tony rest, but the uneasy feeling in his stomach only grew at the AI’s words. Because Tony _wasn’t_ on his floor…Steve was sure of it. So then…why did JARVIS lie to him?

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Steve to notice a pattern. Tony would run himself ragged, sometimes to the point where even _Fury_ seemed to be concerned. Then all of a sudden, just as Steve was ready to step in and say something, Tony would vanish from his usual places, and if Steve went up to Tony’s floor, the genius wouldn’t be there.

After a while, Steve noticed that these disappearances came at regular intervals. Every other Sunday, Tony would disappear like clockwork, only to reappear as if he’d never left, looking refreshed and rested a day later.

Steve couldn’t help but feel anxious at whatever secret Tony was keeping from the team…what was taking Tony away so often, and why couldn’t he share it with the team? They were friends…weren’t they?

Steve’s worry only grew when he noticed that _Bruce_ had started to disappear oddly too. Not nearly as often as Tony, but often enough; and JARVIS would insist that Bruce was in the tower, and had requested privacy while he relaxed, yet Steve could search Bruce’s floor and the common areas, and not find him anywhere.

But the thing that did it in the end, the thing that really pushed Steve over the edge, was when he went down the stairs to Tony’s workshop, only to catch the briefest glimpse of Tony as he got into the elevator before the doors closed.

Because Tony wasn’t alone.

Someone else had been standing in the elevator with Tony, tall and fair skinned, with nearly white blond hair, the man had his hand firmly on Tony’s shoulder. But before Steve could get a good look, the doors had shut.

Steve felt panicked, despite himself. He dashed over towards the elevator, pummeling on the button to try and call the elevator back, but it was no use. Steve could feel his heart hammering.

Who was that man? What was Tony doing with him? What if he was _hurting_ him?

Steve started to call out to JARVIS, but his voice got caught in his throat. JARVIS was the tower’s main security, so why hadn’t he reported a strange man on the residential floors? Had he be hacked, somehow? Was that why he’d been telling half-truths and avoiding Steve’s questions all this time?

He…he couldn’t trust JARVIS. Not in this, not until he knew whether or not the AI was compromised. Steve would just have to figure this out himself.

Since the elevator wouldn’t come, Steve headed back to the stairs with purpose, and was about to start up the stairs, when all of a sudden he ran into Bruce.

“Oh! Uh…Steve, sorry I didn’t expect to see you.”

“Bruce,” Steve said, grabbing the nervous looking man by the arm. “I think there’s something wrong. I just saw someone in the elevator with Tony…someone I’ve never seen before. I’m worried we have a security breach, I need to search all the floors-”

“No!” Bruce said loudly, cutting Steve off. “I mean…no, there’s no need Steve really.”

Steve’s heart sank at the nervous, avoidant look on Bruce’s face. “But…if there’s a stranger in the tower…I mean, what if he’s hurting Tony? Or _kidnapping_ him? There shouldn’t be random strangers wandering through the tower, _especially_ not in Tony’s lab space. Tony never lets strangers into his lab.”

“Tony’s fine, Cap, I promise,” Bruce said, trying and failing to sound sure of himself. “Its…uh. Well. Its not really my place to explain.”

If anything, Bruce’s attempts at assurance only made Steve more suspicious and anxious. Suddenly, Steve wondered why he’d run into Bruce in this particular stairwell. Bruce’s floor was down a significant few levels, as was his lab space. And the commons floor was further down as well. And Steve knew that Bruce preferred his own lab space to Tony’s. Steve took a moment to examine the doctor, the way a pink flush was barely visible creeping up his neck. The way he was shuffling nervously, and how his hands twisted in each other absently, and the way his eyes never seemed to meet Steve’s all the way.

Bruce was hiding something. Steve was sure of it.

Steve took a step back from Bruce, making as if he were about to leave the stairwell.

“If you’re sure,” Steve said, forcing his voice to sound unconcerned. “I guess I overreacted a bit. But…” and Steve found Bruce’s eyes with his own. “But you know I’m always here for you…right Bruce? For you _and_ Tony…and the rest of the team.”

Bruce swallowed, the red on his face inching a little higher. “Yeah Cap, I know. I feel the same way.”

Steve let Bruce go after that, and watched as the genius ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time before stopping at a landing that Steve had never used before.

That wasn’t Tony’s floor…so then…what was it?

* * *

Steve tried to calm himself down pretty unsuccessfully for a few hours. He just couldn’t shake away the image of Bruce’s nervous, and almost vulnerable face. He wanted to trust Bruce and Tony…and he did! But something was going on that the two were keeping secret, and Steve…

It scared Steve.

It had just started to get dark outside when Steve decided he couldn’t stand it any longer.

He returned to the stairwell, almost waiting for JARVIS’ voice to come over the speakers and tell him off for snooping. But it was silent.

Using as much stealth as he possessed, Steve crept up the stairs towards the landing that he’d seen Bruce take before. Holding his breath, he pressed his ear against the door. He could hear soft music playing from the other side, it sounded like some movie that Tony had shared with the team one movie night, a Disney film maybe? There were no other sounds coming from the room, and Steve couldn’t tell what might be happening through the door.

Slowly, Steve pushed on the handle, somewhat surprised to find that it wasn’t locked, and pushed open the door.

It took Steve a good moment to process what he was seeing.

It looked like a standard living quarters for the tower, a large TV with an even larger couch took up most of the room. But there were pieces of colorful paper and crayons scattered around the floor, as well as toy trains and cars and racetracks. There was a colorful mesh pen, made of primary colors that looked big enough to fit three or more grown adults inside pushed into the corner, filled with blankets and stuffed animals. But the thing that caused Steve’s jaw to nearly hit the floor was what lay on the couch.   
There, illuminated by the flickering from the movie playing on screen, was Tony and Bruce, both fast asleep. They were tangled up in one another, something that wouldn’t have shocked Steve if not for the things both men were wearing.

Neither were wearing pants, just soft looking tshirts, and what was unmistakably _diapers_ taped around their bums. Bruce was drooling a little with his head on Tony’s chest, and Tony’s mouth was working rhythmically behind the guard of what could only be a pacifier.

Steve unconsciously took a step towards them, before movement from the corner of his eye caused him to spin around.

There in front of him was the tall man Steve had glimpsed before. He had two larger-than-life baby bottles griped in one hand, and before Steve could say anything, the man brought his free hand up to his own lips, in a silencing gesture.

“Please, Captain Rogers,” the man said in a quiet, but all too familiar voice. “Don’t wake them. They’ll both be terribly embarrassed if you find them like this. If you’ll just step outside with me and allow me a chance to explain…”

Steve stared with wide eyes as he understood just who the man was standing in front of him, and his voice came out as a hoarse sort of whisper. _“Jarvis?”_


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbfounded, Steve allowed himself to be guided out of the floor and back onto the landing in the stairwell, staring at the blonde man all the while.

“Jarvis?” Steve said again, once the door was softly shut.

The man sighed. “Indeed, sir.”

Despite having already figured it out, Steve could feel his jaw dropping, unable to tear his eyes away. This new… _human_ Jarvis was tall, even a bit taller than Steve. He wasn’t largely muscular like Steve, but he was clearly well toned under the dark red clothes he was wearing. His skin was pale, nearly flawless looking, and he had bright blue eyes behind aristocratic features that reminded Steve of the glow from Tony’s arc reactor. Jarvis was still holding the large baby bottles in one of his hands.

“But…how? I thought…you still answer through the speakers. And… _what’s going on?_

Jarvis sighed again, but this time, his voice didn’t come from the man before him but through the speakers in the stairwell.

_“I am still in the building as usual, Captain Rogers,”_ his voice came, causing Steve to look up as he usually did when speaking to JARVIS.

“I am an artificial intelligence,” the man continued. “I was created to perform multiple tasks at once. I still inhabit the building and run the tower, however I am now able to take control of this…more physical form, in addition to my previous capabilities.”

“But _how_?” Steve said.

At this, Jarvis smiled, and his expression was so real, so human, that Steve wouldn’t have been able to tell that this wasn’t a real man if he hadn’t known better. “The credit for my new vessel must be given to Sir and Dr. Banner. It was their idea to make me this body. Sir created the internal structure, while Dr. Banner made the exterior to look and feel realistic, and together they have made it so I can experience senses I’d never known, such as touch, taste, and smell.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile back at Jarvis, the happiness in his voice and new face made it hard to be anything but happy for the AI. “I’m…happy for you Jarvis.”

The smile on Jarvis’ face widened, but it quickly faded into a much more serious look. “Captain Rogers,” he said slowly. “About what you’ve just walked in on…”

“Oh,” Steve said, having momentarily forgotten about the strange site he’d witnessed before seeing Jarvis. “Is…is this where Tony and Bruce have been disappearing to, all this time?”

“It is,” Jarvis confirmed, still watching Steve intently.

“I guess that explains why you kept telling me they didn’t want company,” Steve said, more to himself. “But why…I mean, what exactly did I see?”

For a moment, Jarvis didn’t say anything, his eyes searching Steve’s before he answered. “Its called ageplay. When Sir or Dr. Banner overextend themselves, I bring them here to take care of their every need, until such a time where they are needed somewhere else, or when I feel they’ve recovered.”

“Ageplay?” Steve asked, confused. “I’ve never heard of it.”

Jarvis glanced over his shoulder back at the door, his hand gripping the bottles a little tighter. “My apologies Captain, but I need to get Bruce and Anthony fed and put to bed. However, if you return to your rooms, I can answer your questions there as best as I can”

Steve felt a flash of disappointment, cold in his stomach. But he tried not to show it. “Yeah…no, of course. That would be great, if you don’t mind.”

“It would be my honor, Captain,” Jarvis said kindly.

Steve watched Jarvis turn and quietly reenter the floor, and shoved down the longing he felt to follow the man inside. He didn’t start making his way to his own rooms until the door was shut behind Jarvis.

* * *

 

By the time Steve had made it back to his own floor, JARVIS had already provided links to websites that explained the basics of ageplay. Steve devoured every page, giving the information the same attention he would give to a mission briefing. Part of him was completely taken aback by the practice. Adults pretending to be children? Making themselves vulnerable, in so many different ways? Steve paid special attention to what seemed to be a sub-section of ageplay, called “ABDL,” or Adult Baby/Diaper Lover. Steve almost couldn’t believe that this applied to the two geniuses he knew. _Especially_ Tony.

Tony was usually so stubborn and strong-willed. Steve had often wondered what Tony’s early life must have been like to make the man so averse to being on the receiving end of any sort of care. It was maddening at times. To see the genius battered and bruised after a battle, relying only on the suit to keep himself upright, yet still insistent that he was “perfectly fine.”

Steve couldn’t deny that in those moments, there was nothing he would have liked more than to take over and make sure Tony was taken care of. The image of Tony laying on the couch pushed its way to the forefront of his brain once again, and that sense of longing panged in his stomach once again. Sure, Steve had never _ever_ thought of doing something _close_ to what it seemed JARVIS had come up with to deal with Tony’s stubbornness. But it seemed effective.

And not only for Tony, but apparently for Bruce as well. Steve wondered how all this came about…what JARVIS’ criteria was for putting grown adults and Avengers into diapers and treating them as infants.

Steve suddenly wondered if JARVIS would take his interest in Tony and Bruce’s whereabouts as invitation to treat _him_ in the same way.

An image rose unbidden in his mind of JARVIS’ vessel, standing tall above him, pulling something white up between his legs…

Steve’s stomach gave a funny flip, and he shook his head, trying hard not to blush, despite the fact that he was alone in his rooms. That…no. Well, maybe…Steve honestly couldn’t figure out his own thoughts about that image. But there was one thing Steve was certain of. When he saw his teammates, two men he’d grown to think of has his friends, his _family_ , diapered and resting in safety, he hadn’t been envious of their positions. He’d been envious of _Jarvis_.

The amount of trust both geniuses obviously had in the AI, to take care of them to the point of taking over, Steve wanted that. He wanted to be trusted with such a precious privilege. He wanted to wrap up his friends and ensure they were well fed and rested, and _loved_.

God…he wanted to be a part of that so badly.

Steve closed the materials he was looking at, and turned his head up towards the ceiling.

“JARIVS,” Steve asked hesitantly. “Can I ask…I mean, are you still with Tony and Bruce?”

“ _I can answer anything you like, Captain,”_ JARVIS said promptly. _“I can take care of them and you at the same time.”_

Steve couldn’t help the heat that crept up into his face at the way JARVIS had phrased that. The image of himself being put into a diaper briefly flashed in his mind’s eye once again. He blinked and pushed the image away. Now was _not the time…_

“I know…I mean, you probably don’t _need_ any help,” Steve stammered, getting more flustered and unable to get his point across the longer he tried to speak. “After all, you’re an AI, and you’ve been doing this for a long time by yourself already. I…I don’t know why you’d want _my_ help…”

“ _Captain_ ,” JARVIS interrupted gently. “ _Are you perhaps interested in helping me to care for Anthony and Bruce?_ ”

“Yes,” Steve breathed, relieved. “I…I know its not really my place, but I worry about them all the time. And now that I know you’re taking care of them, I guess I won’t have to worry so much, but still. If I could help take care of them whenever this stuff starts to happen, I would be so…”

Grateful? Happy? Steve wasn’t sure how to end that sentence, but JARVIS (bless him) seemed to understand Steve perfectly.

“ _I understand your desire, Captain. However, involving you in Sir’s care is not a simple task_ ,” JARVIS said hesitantly. “ _It’s taken me much time and effort to get Sir comfortable to the point he is at today. Introducing Bruce to our sessions was nearly a disaster.”_

Steve’s heart sank. “Of course,” he said dejectedly. “I understand. I don’t want to intrude – “

“ _I did not say that I couldn’t introduce you,”_ JARVIS corrected him. “ _I only meant that I cannot just bring you into a session without preparation, especially since you would be taking on a Caregiving role as opposed to another Little role.”_

Steve’s heart was beating with excitement now.

_“Here is what I need from you Captain,”_ JARVIS said, and Steve nodded, eagerly listening.

_“Do not mention what you’ve seen to Sir or Dr. Banner. Continue to treat them as you normally would, show them that this does not change how you view them outside of the nursery.”_

“Of course,” Steve agreed easily. He would _never_ want his teammates to think that he thought less of them, especially over something as wonderful as this.

_“For my part, I will slowly introduce the idea of including you into our sessions, and once I’ve eased Sir’s inevitable worries, we will make an attempt to integrate you. Does that sound favorable, Captain?”_

“Yes,” Steve said excitedly. “Thank you…thank you so much JARVIS. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

_“I think I have some idea,”_ the AI said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

There was no more conversation between them that night, but Steve stayed up for hours more, researching more into ageplay, and looking up how he might be a good caregiver for his first ever session.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was a nervous _wreck,_ and JARVIS was one sneaky son of a bitch.

Tony paced back and forth in his lab, unaware of how Dum-e, U, and Butterfingers followed his movement curiously.

_“Sir, if I may,”_ JARVIS said gently. _“If you are indeed so anxious for Captain Rogers’ inclusion in tonight’s session, I can always retract the offer.”_

Tony whirled back around to face once of JARVIS’ cameras head on. “No, JARVIS, I really _can’t_. Because you’ve already gone and spilled the beans, and gotten his damn _hopes up_ …”

_“The Captain does seem rather excited,”_ JARVIS added helpfully, and the smugness in his voice was obvious.

“Don’t think I don’t know how you did all this!” Tony said accusingly. “You let him see you’re new body on _purpose!_ And you made Brucie come up through the stairwell that day so that they’d run into each other!”

“ _In my defense,”_ JARVIS said diplomatically, “ _I could see how worried the Captain was becoming about Dr. Banner and your health, as well as over your strange disappearances. I only invited Captain into the mix because I thought he might benefit from our sessions, which is the whole reason we have them in the first place.”_

“Yeah, well, you didn’t invite him to pull up a sippy cup!” Tony shot back, a touch of anger seeping out into his tone now. “You invited him to be my _babysitter._ As if I couldn’t move any farther down in Captain America’s eyes, now he’s going to think I can’t even be trusted to take care of myself at the most basic level!”

“That isn’t true,” Jarvis said, and suddenly his voice came from his vessel as he exited the elevator, and started to walk towards Tony. “The Captain has been aware of our sessions for weeks now, and he has yet to treat you any differently than before. Not in battle, and not in passing.

Jarvis reached Tony and put a grounding hand on his shoulder. Tony crossed his arms and huffed. He knew Jarvis was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. A large part of him was angry that Jarvis had shared this secret of theirs _again_.

“I just don’t understand why you had to tell him,” Tony said, softer now, as the hand on his shoulder provided comfort.

For a moment, Jarvis didn’t say anything as he rubbed circles in Tony’s back with his thumb. When he did speak, it was with a seriousness and vulnerability that Tony didn’t often hear from the AI.

“I’m sorry that my actions have upset you,” he said slowly. “I promise that wasn’t my intention. But…I couldn’t help myself. Not after I saw what the Captain was going through.” He paused, and Tony looked curiously at Jarvis, who was staring off into the distance. “You see…these sessions we have, their primary purpose is to ensure your health and general wellbeing. However, they do have alternate uses.

“I…I love you, Anthony. Dearly, completely, with every part of my coding. And when I take you upstairs, and you allow me to feed you, bathe you, dress you, and put you to sleep…it all just makes me feel so very _complete_. Like I’m doing _exactly_ what I’m supposed to be doing, which is loving you.

“I saw a kindred need in Captain Rogers as he worried after you and Bruce. He is a man who feels out of place, and he fears being useless and unneeded. He clearly has a fierce love for this team, and the individuals on it. He loves, but he’s not had a way to express his love and care. But if we were to include him, if you could allow yourself to be vulnerable to his care, I know he would benefit just as much from this as I do.”

Words were caught in Tony’s throat, and he could feel himself inching faster and faster towards his headspace. Jarvis’ words made logical sense, but a large part of Tony just couldn’t believe that _anyone_ could care this much about him…he couldn’t see how something as embarrassing as ageplay could have such a profound effect on an AI or a super soldier.

Tony just didn’t understand…but he supposed he didn’t have to. He turned into Jarvis, allowing the man to wrap him up in his arms.

“Shall I tell Captain Rogers to meet us in the nursery after dinner?” Jarvis said softly.

Tony nodded. 

* * *

 

Steve’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he took the elevator up to the nursery floor, half from nerves and half from excitement. He’d chosen to wear comfortable sweatpants and a shirt, something extra soft, but not quite his pajamas. A part of him was really hoping that Tony would be comfortable enough to let Steve hug him, and he didn’t want scratchy or stiff clothes to dampen the experience.

When the elevator doors opened, warmth flooded Steve’s chest.

Jarvis had already brought Tony up and dressed him for a play session. He was dressed in a footed onesie, white with soft blue pinstripes along the sleeves and legs. There was also a tale-tell bulge of a diaper around Tony’s hips, and a blush as bright red as Steve had ever seen hid half obscured by a pacifier in Tony’s mouth. Tony stood half behind Jarvis, and peeked shyly up at Steve as he walked slowly towards them. Steve could feel his smile stretching his face wide.

“Hello Captain,” Jarvis said, as if this was something they had done a million times before.

“Hi Jarvis,” he said politely before turning his focus onto Tony. “Hi Tony. I’m really glad to be here with you.”

Tony’s blush worsened a little at that, but he came out a little from behind Jarvis.

“We’ve just finished dinner, and I thought it might be nice if you could help us get ready for bed this evening. How does that sound, my darling?” Jarvis said.

Tony just nodded shyly, and _gosh darn it._ How in the world could anyone look that adorable? Steve saw Tony everyday in finely tailored suits, or his impressive and intimidating armor. But somehow, all of that seemed to be far away from the Tony that stood here in front of Steve. And all Steve wanted to do was to scoop the boy up in his arms and snuggle him close. But he didn’t want to push Tony too far too quickly.

Instead up trying to pick Tony up, Steve instead just offered a hand out for Tony to take. “I brought some books with me, I thought I might read you a bit of a bedtime story.”

Tony’s eyes lit up magnificently and he nodded, a little smile peeking out from behind the pacifier guard as he slowly reached for Steve’s hand.

That night, they went into the nursery. Steve sat on one end of a rocking couch, and Jarvis sat next to him with Tony in his lap. But as Steve got farther into the story, Tony slowly shifted to where he was sitting almost entirely in Steve’s lap, so much so that Steve (plucking up all the courage he had) finally wrapped his arm around Tony, and pulled the little one the rest of the way into his lap.

It took a few pages, but eventually Tony relaxed completely against Steve, his head resting peacefully on his shoulder as he slowly drifted off, and finally fell into a deep sleep. Steve felt so full and happy, and if he teared up a bit, only Jarvis saw it.

Jarvis quietly instructed Steve on how to stand up without waking Tony up, (“Make sure you are supporting his head and neck, Captain. Yes, just like that.”) and Steve oh so carefully deposited his precious bundle in the crib that lay waiting for him.

Jarvis gave Steve a silent pat on the back of approval, and Steve watched as Jarvis bent down over a sleeping Tony, unzipped a small portion of the onesie, and checked to see if the diaper was still dry.

Steve blushed a little at that, but it also sent his mind whirring with excitement. To know that Tony was placing _that level_ of trust in Jarvis and him…it was humbling.

Jarvis closed up the crib and led Steve out into the main living area.

“Well done Captain,” Jarvis praised with a large smile, and Steve felt himself returning it.

“Will you be playing all day tomorrow?” Steve asked.

“Yes, If you’d like, you should come and spend some of the afternoon with us. Anthony enjoys drawing, and I think that might be a good activity to get you two used to each other like this.”

Steve nodded, and bid Jarvis goodnight. They were taking baby steps…but Steve was already so excited, and he just couldn’t _wait_ to spend some more time with his sweetheart tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character has been added to the tags :) the family is growing

Steve was ridiculously good at this whole care-taking thing.

 _Unfairly good_ , Tony thought to himself as Steve lifted him up from his work station, and settled Tony on his hip.

Tony grumbled a bit as Steve carried him happily towards the elevator, but didn’t offer any real protest since he knew Steve wouldn’t have come and gotten him if Tony had just made his way to the nursery when he was supposed to. But he’d had a breakthrough with the newest update for Natasha’s Widow Bites, and he had only wanted to finish up his notes so he could start fabrication as soon as their next play session was over! He would have made it towards the nursery… _eventually…_

Bruce was already on the nursery floor when they exited the elevator, but it seemed like he’d only just arrived himself.

“Thank you for getting Anthony, Captain,” Jarvis said as he led the three of them towards into the nursery.

Steve carried Tony towards the changing table, and got to work removing his clothes and strapping the safety buckle across his chest.

“Now poppet,” Jarvis said to Bruce. “Would you like a diaper or a pull-up today?”

“Pull-up please,” Bruce said with a shy smile. And with a nod, Jarvis pulled out a pair of adult sized (but Avenger’s themed) trainers, and started to help Bruce change.

Tony’s mouth dropped in disbelief, just as Steve was lifting up his legs to slide a diaper beneath him. “H-Hey wait! I want a pull-up too!”

But neither Steve nor Jarvis reacted to Tony, instead, Steve popped a pacifier into Tony’s open mouth and continued to put him into a diaper.

 _Unfair!_ As soon as Steve unbuckled him from the table, Tony crossed his arms and huffed at the injustice of it all, glowering jealously at Brucie as Jarvis helped him into some soft looking shorts.

“Arms up, sweetheart,” Steve’s deep voice cooed, and Tony barely had time to comply before Steve was threading his limbs through a yellow onesie. When he was done, he scooped Tony back up onto his hip, and started peppering his face with kisses.

Tony wanted to be mad still, and he _tried_ , he really did!

But Steve was unfairly good at making him giggle and slide right down deep into his headspace.

* * *

 

Steve was an excellent addition to the ageplay sessions, just as Jarvis knew he would be. In a way, allowing Steve to help care for Tony and Bruce was letting Jarvis take care of Steve as well. When Steve was starting to feel down or restless, he could coax his boys into taking a little break from the adult world, and allow Steve to reach a bit of fulfillment, while ensuring his two little geniuses got some much needed rest. It was _perfect_.

Except…

Now Jarvis had three of the tower’s occupants in his nursery, that was over half of the Avengers. But that still left two who were still pushing themselves all alone, without any companionship. Or at least without any companionship like Jarvis could provide.

But Sir knew Jarvis all too well, and was Sir wise to his schemes that had gotten Steve finally involved. And Jarvis really didn’t want to upset Anthony by making him think that he couldn’t trust Jarvis to keep this secret safe and secure between them.

Luckily, Jarvis had another, more indirect plan. All he needed was a bit of patience, and pinch of gentle persuasion.

So Jarvis bided his time, until he noticed that the archer was dragging his feet more than usual. A bit of additional observation later showed Jarvis that Clint Barton had not been sleeping, his nightmares proving too big of foes for him to face alone.

All it took then was a few well-timed comments from JARVIS in front of Steve Rogers…

* * *

 

They were having a relaxing evening. Bruce was feeling a bit bigger tonight, so he was wearing his pull-ups while Tony was in his usual diaper. Both boys lay on the couch with sippy cups, Tony reclining on Bruce, who was laying half in Jarvis’ lap as they got lost in the animated movie playing for them on the big screen.

Earlier, both boys had been excited asking after Steve, since they wanted him to read them a bedtime story before bed, but the Captain had not yet made his way upstairs. Jarvis knew why Steve was late, but he didn’t want to share it with the boys. So instead he distracted him with a movie, and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through his poppet’s hair as he watched through his sensors in the tower.

Soon, Jarvis sensed the approaching bodies, and smiled smugly to himself.

The elevator doors opened, and Tony and Bruce jumped a bit, staring wide eyed as Steve walked into the living room and towards them, cradling a clearly exhausted but bewildered looking Clint in his arms.

Without saying anything, Steve carried Clint all the way to the couch, and set him down next to Tony. Then Steve sat too, sandwiching Clint between him and Tony, and threw his arm around them both, snuggling the boys together.

Clint stared with wide eyes and Tony and Bruce, who stared right back with mirrored expressions. Jarvis sat up a bit, and picked up the extra sippy cup he’d prepared, and handed it across to Clint.  
“Here you are, love,” Jarvis said, pressing the cup into Clint’s hands so that the boy took it. “Just relax a bit, and then we can have a good night’s rest.”

Clint blinked slowly, still obviously confused about what was going on, but so clearly at the point of utter exhaustion. He stared at the sippy cup and slowly relaxed. Steve helped guide his hands up so that he could take a drink, and Clint’s eyes began to droop.

Tony squirmed a bit, but he too settled down after a bit. There was no more talking, just the sounds of the movie playing as the three little boys drifted closer and closer to sleep. And once they’d all fallen asleep, Steve helped Jarvis carry them towards the nursery, where a new third crib was waiting.

Jarvis was very pleased as his kissed the three little boys goodnight. Now there was only one left in the tower to lure, but now that he had the archer, Jarvis knew it was only a matter of time before the last of his charges made her way into his open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments I got as I got to the end of this particular story! I still need to go in and respond to those. But rest assured, this is not the last story in the Nanny!Jarvis series! So be sure to subscribe to the series so you don't miss anything! 
> 
> Also...Jarvis could totally take over the world X) if only he wasn't so obsessed and in love with his charges!
> 
> Let me know how you liked this story, and I can't wait to show you all what comes next!


End file.
